Just a Friend
by GwuncanxDottFan
Summary: Collage life is never easy. Duncan loves Gwen. She has no idea, can Duncan tell her how he feels before someone else does? If he does, will Gwen have the same feelings or is Duncan headed for heartbreak? Gwen has been in Paris for six months and has missed A lot apparently according to Duncan. DRAMA! Should I continue this? R&R PLZ :) Duncan POV Might change to M in Future chaps


**Just a Friend**

'Damn!' I thought to myself when I saw the girl of my dreams walk through security at the airport and run into my arms. I missed hugging her, her warm arms wrapped around my back, her pale beautiful, flawless face. Oh god I missed her so fucking much! "I missed you so much Duncan!" she squealed with her head buried in my chest. "I missed you too Gwen!" I said trying to keep myself together without going totally mushy. As much as I want to I couldn't. After a minute embrace she broke it off and took a step back, it suddenly felt cold without her in my arms. She looked into my eyes while I did vice versa. I couldn't help but notice her hair was cut short, like upper-neck short! Don't get me wrong it looked good it's just its going to be hard getting used to her new hair verses her long black and teal hair she had a while ago. Gwen seemed to be growing quite the pair of fun bags too. Those things look like they grew 3 sizes last time I saw her. Damn the girl got to eat! She is like a human tooth pick. Her hips got a bit bigger too. In a good way that is. Fuck. Why did she have to get hotter!? Gwen seemed to be doing the same thing I was doing. She was looking up and down at me like the way someone checks you out, but I know that wasn't the case. Gwen was probably looking to find something new with my appearance also. Which there was, my hair that used to be just a shaggy black mess of hair is now smoking neon green Mohawk and I've been working out more often. I also got a few new piercings such as: nose, eyebrow and second ear piercing. "You're looking good juvie. Good to know you're still eating enough without me here." Gwen said pointing at my stomach. I looked down to where she was pointing and then I looked at stomach. "Wait a second; you're worried about me eating when it looks like you haven't eaten for days!" she looks down to her stomach. "I'm not that skinny even if I am I have a valid explanation." "Oh yeah? What's that?" I couldn't wait to hear this. "I have an extremely fast metabolism." She said smirking. Ya'know what I'll take that answer and besides it's late and I'm beat and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. I just nodded to her as my reply. "Well want to go home?" I asked. "No…I want to stay in a stinky airport all night." Gwen replied being a little smart ass. "Yes then." She looked at me "No shit Sherlock!" I just rolled my eyes and we both started walking toward the luggage area laughing and talking like we used to. It's amazing how much can change in six months.

* * *

We are now in the parking lot, luggage in hand, walking toward my black corvette. When we got to the car, I put her luggage in the trunk and we both got in the car. I started the car and drove out onto the highway home. As I was driving I noticed she was shivering. "There's a blanket in the backseat if you want it." I offered. She didn't reply she just got on her knees and crawled half way through the space between the seats to try find the blanket. Now her butt was now at my side near my face. I could feel the blood rush up into my cheeks. Oh Jesus. Okay Duncan just concentrate on driving. My eyes kept wandering onto Gwen's ass. Gggaahhh! How fucking long can it take to find a fucking blanket in a fucking backseat!? "Hey Gwen did u find it?" Please say yes, please say yes. I thought to myself. Gwen sat back in her seat with the goddamn blanket. "Yeah I did, see?" she waves the blanket near my face. She puts the blanket on her and she begins falling asleep. Great now I'm alone. I checked the dashboard clock: 3:05 AM. Ugh we still got a half hour till we hit Toronto. Sigh. I look over at Gwen. She looks so peaceful. God she's beautiful, I want her I want her so bad. I wish she wanted me as much I wanted her. But let's face she will never go for me. I check the time again; 3:19 AM. Sigh. Fuck.

* * *

Finally! We're back in Toronto baby! All we go to do now is drive to the university and then its snooze Ville for me after I drove forever. Gwen is still asleep and I'm still awake. Thank god it's Saturday or else I would have died. Here we are…home sweet home! Toronto University. Did I mention that me and Gwen are in collage? And that we are both eighteen? No? Oh well. Anyway I'm parking right now and attempting to wake Gwen up. "Gwen, Gwenny-poo, Gwendolyn, whoo-hoo, wake up!" she started squirming but she was waking up at least. "Mm…what?" she said being all grumpy. "Well good morning to you too miss sunshine" I joked. "We're home by the way." Gwen looked more awake then she was a minute ago. "Really?" I looked at her. "Yes woman now get out and help me get your stuff in there." I guess she was too tired to talk back because she listened to me! Wow. We got her stuff and lugged it in the building. We brought it to her dorm and we went inside to drop it off. After that we just walked among the room looking at what was left six months after Gwen left. Two single beds and her roommate's stuff, I think her name was Dawn or something like that. Gwen sat on her bed and look toward me and pated a spot on the bed next to her, so I sat next to her. "What happened here when I was in Paris for six months?" Gwen asked. Oh crap. "Umm… I'm really tired and so are you so I'll tell you in the morning okay?" she was almost falling asleep already; she isn't ready for me to tell her everything right now. "Yeah alright that makes sense…good night Duncan." I smiled. "Good night Gwen." I walked out the door toward my dorm which so happened to be next door to Gwen's. "Duncan! Wait!" Gwen yelled. I turned around in shock since it was so quiet. "What is it?" I asked. She smiled which made me smile. "I just wanted to tell you thank you for doing all that today." I smiled even bigger at that. "You're a true friend." Said Gwen. That one word crushed me. 'Friend' all I could say back was "you too." She smiled and said good night and went back to her room, leaving me with a wounded heart. I went back to my room and crawled into bed with a broken heart. No matter what I do for Gwen, at the end of the day, I'm still just a friend.

* * *

**Like it or Hate it?**

**Should I continue or should this be a just a lonely oneshot?**

**R&R**


End file.
